Driven by a desire to use polysaccharides in various applications, researchers have explored for polysaccharides that are biodegradable and that can be made economically from renewably sourced feedstocks. One such polysaccharide is alpha-1,3-glucan, an insoluble glucan polymer characterized by having alpha-1,3-glycosidic linkages. This polymer has been prepared, for example, using a glucosyltransferase enzyme isolated from Streptococcus salivarius (Simpson et al., Microbiology 141:1451-1460, 1995). Also for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,000 disclosed the preparation of a spun fiber from enzymatically produced alpha-1,3-glucan. Various other glucan materials have also been studied for developing new or enhanced applications. For example, U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2015/0232819 discloses enzymatic synthesis of several insoluble glucans having mixed alpha-1,3 and -1,6 linkages.
Typically, bulk granular materials with high moisture contents have poor material handling characteristics such as low flowability, which can negatively impact downstream operations (e.g., storage and transport) with such materials. Expensive and complicated equipment are generally necessary to handle high moisture bulk materials. Addressing this problem with respect to polysaccharide-based materials, disclosed herein are high moisture insoluble alpha-glucan compositions with advantageous flow properties.